Forum:Weapons, likes and dislikes
what kind of guns do you like and (in the words of tannis) find stupid and pointless. like I personaly love snipers and mechine guns but hate rocketlanchers. I play as a hunter that probable has something to do with it.One shot hello 20:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I play as a soldier mainly so I enjoy Assault rifles, Shotguns, Rocket Launchers and Magnum Revolvers. Not a real fan of sniper rifles(though they are handy) and SMG's but got no problems using them.- Arkady. As a hunter, I'm a fan of Snipers and Scoped Revolvers (that effectively become machineguns) and the occasional shotgun for when it gets up close and personal. Machineguns are ok, I concur that rocket launchers blow, and SMGs would be great at close range if MORDECAI COULD TAKE A FREAKIN' HIT!!! I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 21:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Machine pistols before the added recoil, still like them when i hack me a glorious infront, after that assault rifles, shotguns and rocket launchers (they suck but it looks so amusing, bigass tube on lil lilly)Demonique 21:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I like sniper rifles and shotguns but I am a Hunter so that would explain the sniper rifles. Hate rocket launchers and repeaters though. Laserpuma 22:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I love SMGs and I really love the super accurate ones that basically work like a fully auto sniper at long range. I don't care for real Snipers, or Rocket Launchers. I've had some Combat Rifles that were fantastic, hit real hard but I don't like the burst fire or small clips. I could live with the burst fire if the clip was just a bit bigger, I mean, 3 trigger pulls and a reload? Grumble Grumble. I also like scoped repeaters, but its pretty hard to find a good one. I had this green (quality color level) repeater that was x4 corrosive and it was ridiculous. It proc'd on almost every bullet. It was amazing. It melted guys almost as fast as a similarly leveled Defiler. Unfortunately, I accidently sold it after a Crawmerax run where I quickly sold all the greens and blues. I was SO sad. I normally love a good shotty, but with my main character being a Siren, I can do a lot more damage up close with a Double Anarchy than I ever could with a Shotgun.Gamedoctor21 22:47, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : Your repeater sounds like a Dahl_Hornet. I too dumped one before I knew how good it really was. -- MeMadeIt 22:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I prefer MGs and SMGs. I don't find weapon usage much different between characters. (Sure, some cmods and skills have an effect but they don't make them worse.) A Hellfire melts enemies just as fast regardless of who has it. I use a common basic load-out: fast hard-hitting MG preferrably Glorious, Anarchy or Hellfire SMG, hard-hitting Shotgun preferrably x12, uber-accurate Sniper preferrably a Volcano, and a Defiler Revolver. I upgrade as soon as I find something better. Anything else is gravy. The only weapon I dislike are rocket launchers. -- MeMadeIt 22:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Short list, I hate pistols (not revolvers) and alien weapons. Everything else I love, even more so when theres explosive element added. Lone-Wanderer 23:25, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I like revolvers the most, then pistols, then auto snipers, but I'm ironically, my main two characters are a soldier and a berserker. I also like the scope with the up-down view with a dot in the middle, no crosshairs on it. Extertionist I like these guns.....http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Bolt_Weapons :) -=- feral guyver -=- You DO know this is a BORDERLANDS wiki? Mazman1521 I LOVE rocket launchers, especially the rhino. My second fave gun is the lvl 48 orion, even with my berserker that gun is BEAST against crawmerax(as you can tell from my weps, I am quite a distraction from my friends.) I love the fast fire rate but am ALWAYS looking to upgrade. (recently got Knoxx's Armory) But i will do till i can get online sometime in the summer.SORRY I GOT DISTRACTED!!!! My rocket launchers are all lvl 48>, and i have an incendiary and shock rhino that (rape) everything i've come across in the DLC except the Badass lance, Knoxx, and crawmerax. I HAAAAAATE Combat rifles, MOST SMG's, ALL Repeaters, a few revolvers, some of the inaccurate shottys, and EVERY SINGLE STINKING Eridian weapon I have used. I love Snipers and am a better sniper with an orion than my friend's 61 mordecai. I REALLY wish i could find a GOOD Torgue Cobra (Explosive Sniper) It would work really well with my Brick because it is guaranteed to be explosive with EVERY SINGLE SHOT!!!!! GT:Mazman1521 I've really been digging machine guns lately. I've always liked scoped revolvers, too, and submachine guns are nice to use with Lilith. One part I've really become enamored with is that sight on assault rifles and MGs, the one that usually has a 1.5 zoom and no crosshair, but it has a little bead in the middle of a tensile wire. I swear that sight is more accurate than a lot of high zoom scopes. I also like super accurate shotguns, especially paired with Roland's scattershot skill. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I just LOVE revolvers. I'm still on my first playthrough with my Gunslinger, and I got a level 31 Equalizer, which does 300 damage, has a 3x Explosive element and is fairly accurate and shoots fast. The real problem is : it has a 2 bullets clip. Not really a problem though, since it downs nearly anything at my level in one or two shots, and has an upgraded reload speed. Rint 02:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I prefer SMGs by far for their typically high rate of fire, quick reload speeds, typically good accuracy and because the Hellfire is among them. Revolvers are my second favourite for their power and accuracy, I typically use them as snipers. Third favourite are Eridian guns. 4th Rifles, their amazingly slow reloads drive me up the wall. Least favourite would be shotguns, the only one I ever liked was the Crux. Land0fChocolate 12:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) i'm a siren so that probably affects this but, I love smgs, shotguns and eridian ball blasters/thunderstorm the average ones are machine guns, sniper riffles, and all eridians not mentioned above I HATE pistols and launchers with a passion only good ones are doIve/blr hornet, and high regen equilizers for there theoreticly limitless ammo I love Combat Rifles, but find them to be incredibly underpowered, so I rarely use them. I love Machine Guns, but only if they have scope 1, otherwise they are useluess to me. I hate non-repeating sniper rifles, becuase they generally don't take down an enemy in one shot, so the wait is ridiculous for the next. I hate repeaters because they are underpowered, and also revolvers are so much better and make such a more satisfying sound when you fire. I hate rocket launchers becuase they suck and its really hard to kill anything with them. I also hate eridian guns for obviosu reasons, and shottys are cool, but I hate getting ones with 4.2x zoom when you can't hit something two feet in front of you with it anyway. Klatchy 17:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I love Snipers and mashers. I also love using the fire hawk and Hornet. I keep a Kroms Sidearm in the Underdome's bank in case I'm going up against lava crab worms (since they appear to be weak to shock). My favorite sniper is the Jakobs Skullsmasher because it has insane power,Modecai's focus ability makes up for the 91% accuracy, and I just love the insane knock back which makes rakk go all the way to the invisible barrier way outside of the map. I love Snipers & revolvers. My level 61 mordecai with Gunslinger + revelover regen & pestilent defiler unstopable & detonating cobra 814 damage. I hate machine guns, underpowered and generally slow, also hate rocket launchers.... always been a completes waste of time by the time you've focused everything has changed.*** DR VR 46**